Si tan sólo
by Yumipon
Summary: "Si tan sólo te pusieras en mi lugar aunque fuese un día, y comprendieras el miedo con el que vivo cada día..." Por una extraña razón, terminan intercambiando roles... ¿podrán acostumbrarse? Este One!Shot participa de la actividad "¡Suelta mi espada, Kagome!: Mes del intercambio en ¡Siéntate!".


_Otro reto más... y tal vez será el último por un tiempo. Espero les guste la idea, basada más que nada en el poco entendimiento que tiene cada uno de lo que siente el otro. Sin más, los dejo con el fic, espero les guste ;)_

* * *

**Este One!Shot participa de la ****actividad ****"¡Suelta mi espada, Kagome!: Mes del intercambio en ¡Siéntate!"****.**

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría. Este fic ha sido escrito como hobbie sin fines de lucro, con el simple objetivo de entretener a quienes lo lean ;)

**SIMBOLOGÍA:**

—…blablá…— son los diálogos.

_/…blablá…/_ son los flash back o racconto.

"…_blablá…"_ son los pensamientos.

… _blablá…_ son sueños.

* * *

**One!Shot  
"Si tan sólo…"**

Caminaba furiosa por la orilla del lago. ¿Cómo era posible que, después de todo ese tiempo, aún no supiese cómo comportarse frente a ella? Apretó más los puños, deseando en ese mismo instante hundirlo en el suelo por su "poco tacto" y su "salvajismo" para enfrentar las situaciones.

_/— ¡Es que no lo entiendes! — Había gritado, tratando de hacerse escuchar. — ¡Extraño a mi familia! ¡Además tengo exámenes importantes!_

— _¡Few! De nuevo con esas estupideces… — Su interlocutor parecía burlarse de sus sentimientos con esa actitud tan indiferente. — Te lo repito, Kagome, si vuelves a tu época, seguiremos nuestro viaje y buscaremos a Náraku sin ti… Debemos derrotarlo cuanto antes, entiéndelo. Sin ti, incluso puedo pelear mejor, ¡je!_

— _¡Agh, eres un tonto! — Volvió a gritar, esta vez molesta. — ¡ABAJO!_

_Y sin más, salió furiosa de la cabaña, casi atropellando a sus otros compañeros de viaje, que habían acudido al lugar atraídos por el alboroto./_

Se tiró al suelo, mirando el cielo con lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

— Ese grosero y poco considerado de InuYasha cree que no entiendo la importancia de destruir a Náraku… pero es él quien no entiende…

Un ave cruzó su campo de visión, silbando juguetonamente. Ella cerró sus ojos y no quiso pensar en nada más…

* * *

Olisqueaba el aire, intentando descubrir qué dirección había tomado la muchacha. Sí, habían discutido y, nuevamente, todos le echaban la culpa a él. A pesar de que era el más perjudicado – porque, demonios, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe – siempre, SIEMPRE, era él quien debía pedir perdón, buscar a su agresora y complacer sus deseos. Nadie jamás se había puesto de su lado y sólo lo criticaban… Cuánto le gustaría que ellos alguna vez sintieran la furia de la azabache estampándolos contra el suelo a su voluntad y sin poder defenderse, pero no… una vez más, InuYasha era el único golpeado por esa avalancha de hormonas y sentimientos descontrolados que se llamaba Kagome…

Su nariz sintió el aroma, mezclado con el agua y tembló… si osaba acercarse a la muchacha mientras tomaba un baño, ahí sí que quedaría sin cuello por tantos "Abajo" que recibiría…

Se acercó lenta y cautelosamente, divisando a lo lejos un lago. No recordaba que hubiese uno cerca de la aldea, pero lo veía claramente. Llegó a la orilla y, a lo lejos divisó a quien buscaba, recostada en una actitud no muy femenina. Suspiró, mirando su reflejo en la cristalina superficie.

"_Si tan sólo, aunque fuese un día, ella se pusiera en mi lugar y comprendiera qué es ser quien debe proteger, pelear y cuidar al grupo, en especial a ella…"_

Una onda difuminó su imagen, mientras escuchaba el silbido de un ave que volaba cerca. Se aproximó a la muchacha y le extendió su mano.

— Kagome, es hora de que regreses… — murmuró, tratando de no sentirse culpable al ver sus lágrimas. — No llores, mañana hablaremos mejor sobre este tema, cuando se calmen tus hormonas.

Kagome, que había tomado su mano para incorporarse, se molestó con él nuevamente.

— ¡¿Mis hormonas?! ¡ABAJO, AABAAJOO, AAABAAAJOOO! — Gritó, con rabia. — ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes lo que son las hormonas! ¡ERES UN TONTO!

Y dicho esto, se alejó dando zancadas camino a la aldea, dejando a InuYasha plantado y hundido en el suelo. Cielos, si seguía así, terminaría siendo un árbol…

* * *

Arrojaba piedrecillas al lago, perturbando la superficie, con resignación. Jamás iba a cambiar, eso ella lo sabía, pero le dolía que él fuese tan vividor, tan poco serio en algunas cosas…

_/Luego de ver a una demasiado molesta Kagome alejarse por el bosque, ambos habían vuelto a sermonear a InuYasha sobre cómo tratarla. Vieron cómo el hany_ō_ salió de la cabaña tras la azabache y suspiraron. Él se puso de pie inmediatamente, se golpeó suave los hombros con sus puños y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, preparándose para salir también._

— _Bueno, al parecer InuYasha nunca aprenderá — dijo, mientras estiraba los brazos._

— _Y no es el único, por lo que veo… — murmuró ella, mirándolo con desdén._

— _¿Acaso hice algo malo? — Preguntó él, observando a su compañera con curiosidad._

— _¿Va a salir, no, Excelencia? — Respondió con otra pregunta, no pudiendo ocultar su hastío._

— _Quiero ir a beber un trago, estoy un poco cansado y necesito despejar mi mente de mis preocupaciones… _

— _Lo que usted quiere es ir a cortejar jovencitas a la aldea, eso lo tengo claro._

_El monje la quedó observando, un poco confundido con la nueva molestia de la exterminadora. Se acercó a ella y, tomándole las manos con cariño, la abrazo._

— _No te pongas celosa. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme, no tengo problema en que pasemos un buen rato juntos… — propuso, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella y su mano maldita comenzaba a bajar por la espalda._

— _¡¿Cómo se atreve?! — El golpe llegó antes que su mano fuese culpable de algo, dejándole claro que el castigo era por la invitación. — ¡Yo no soy esa clase de mujer, monje libidinoso!_

_Y así de repentino como había sido el golpe, la chica salió veloz hacia el bosque…/_

— Invitarme a acompañarlo, a hacer de las suyas… ¿quién se cree que soy? ¿Qué acaso jamás va a respetarme como debiese? Si tan sólo pudiera ser un poco más fiel y recatado…

Suspiró, ondeando su flequillo con el movimiento. A lo lejos, vio como InuYasha caía nuevamente estampado en el suelo. Al parecer, el monje no era el único que no aprendía…

* * *

— ¡Sango! ¡Sango! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Exhaló, cansado. Aunque había salido tras ella casi de inmediato, el paso de la castaña era veloz y ágil y siempre le costaba seguirlo. Le imploró a Kami-sama que la muchacha no fuese a hacer una de sus locuras de exterminadora molesta – como enfrentarse a algún demonio o irse de viaje sola – porque, conociéndola, se dejaría llevar y estaría en problemas.

Volvió a dejar escapar su aliento, pensando en el motivo de su disgusto. ¿Acaso ella jamás se divertía? No quería que Sango anduviese de parranda o bebiendo todos los días y en cualquier lugar, pero ahora que estaban de paso por la aldea y que nada los preocupaba, un trago y quizá un baile, no le harían mal a nadie… ¿no? Pero era ella, la Exterminadora Sango, alguien que tenía muy en mente el sentido del deber y la responsabilidad…

No era que él no los tuviese considerados, era sólo que él había aprendido desde pequeño que lo mejor para alejar sus miedos y la inminente amenaza de su agujero negro, era disfrutar al máximo la vida en todo su esplendor… Su maestro Mushin le había enseñado a no dejarse vencer por los miedos y con eso, él había ganado fuerzas para luchar y seguir adelante, ahora dispuesto a no morir por culpa de su agujero, aunque el miedo siempre estaba ahí…

El ruido de un chapoteo atrajo su atención, no recordaba que hubiese agua cerca. Se encaminó en dirección al origen del sonido y distinguió la figura de Sango lanzando piedrecillas a un lago. Alcanzó la orilla y se dirigió donde la castaña. Unos metros antes de llegar, observó la superficie del agua, reflexionando un poco.

"_Siempre soy yo quien debe enmendar las situaciones… Por Kami-sama, si ella tan sólo supiera lo que es sentir el miedo de la muerte cada día acompañándote…"_

— ¿Su Excelencia? — La voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras su reflejo se desvanecía entre ondas en la superficie del lago.

— Te estaba buscando — murmuró, aunque sin dejar de mirar el lago —. Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que volvamos a la aldea.

Sango se quedó viéndolo fijamente un instante, con una penetrante mirada acusadora.

— Creo que me debe aunque sea una disculpa, Excelencia.

— Cómo desees — alzó la vista hasta los ojos de la muchacha y, atrapado por ellos, dijo: —. Lo lamento, no debí confundirte de esa forma. Sólo quería pasar un rato contigo, sin tantas preocupaciones.

Sango agachó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber sido tan dura con él… hasta que sintió la mano derecha de él en su trasero y lo abofeteó con rabia.

— ¡Es un pervertido, jamás va a aprender!

Y con el estruendo del golpe, se alejó en dirección a la aldea. Algún día, esperaba, esas manos no darían golpes, sino caricias… algún día…

* * *

"_Al otro día…"_

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las montañas, haciendo llegar sus rayos a cada rincón de la aldea, las aves comenzaban a emprender vuelo y los animales del bosque salían de sus escondites para comenzar la jornada.

Él se despertó al sentir la calidez del sol en su piel. Entreabrió los ojos de a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz y se sintió _extraño_. Algo aliviado, _seguro_. Abrió los ojos completamente, se sentó y observó alrededor: la luz le llegaba directamente desde una ventana de la cabaña; sus compañeras de viaje se habían _esfumado_, los únicos que se encontraban con él al interior del lugar eran su azabache amigo, el pequeño zorrito y la felina… ¿Azabache? Observó nuevamente al _hany_ō y comprobó que estaba en su forma _humana_. Colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente, tratando de pensar, y de pronto comprendió qué era lo que había cambiado en él: su _agujero negro_.

Asustado, comenzó a deshacer las vueltas del nenju* y extendió su palma frente a sus ojos, viendo como ésta se encontraba _intacta_. Ni rastros de su maldición. Suspiró, ¿acaso Náraku había muerto? Pero eso era imposible, es decir…

Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, desgarrando el aire, proveniente del bosque. Asustado, corrió buscando su origen. No le costó encontrarlo, pues al salir de la cabaña, divisó un _tornado_ cercano. Mientras se aproximaba al lugar, escuchaba sollozos provenientes de él; no tardó en descubrir la fuente de todo: la castaña se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol, con la mano derecha extendida frente a ella, aterrorizada. Y no la culpaba, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el tornado no era nada más que el _agujero negro_. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella para calmarla.

— ¡Sango! — Gritó sobre el estruendo para que ella pudiese escucharlo. — ¡Tranquila, me acercaré a ti y te ayudaré!

— ¡NO! — Respondió ella, espantada. — ¡No se acerque, podría hacerle daño!

— ¡Claro que no, conozco mejor que tú esa maldición! — Miroku rápidamente llegó al lado de la exterminadora, se quitó el tekko** que cubría su mano derecha junto con el nenju y lo colocó sobre la mano de la exterminadora, la envolvió con ellos y selló el agujero.

Sango cayó de rodillas a su lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cuerpo tembloroso. Miroku se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, permitiéndole llorar todo lo que quisiera. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era enfrentarse al agujero negro por primera vez.

* * *

_Desenvainó su espada, listo para defenderse, pero ésta no se transformó… la agitó desesperado, le gritó que la necesitaba urgente, le imploró ayuda… pero nada, la espada seguía siendo la vieja y oxidada cuchilla sin poder demoniaco que no le ayudaba mucho en las batallas. Aterrado, miró alrededor y se vio completamente solo, ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí para apoyarlo, ni siquiera Kagome…_

— _Nadie te salvará, InuYasha — la voz de Náraku inundó el lugar, con una fría carcajada —. Te han abandonado para siempre…_

Se despertó bruscamente al sentir como alguien salía corriendo de la cabaña. Miró alrededor y sólo vio a Shippō y Kirara durmiendo en un rincón de la vivienda, el hiraikotsu de la exterminadora apoyado contra una pared y el carcaj con flechas y el arco de Kagome tirado en otra esquina junto con la mochila amarilla. Se sentó un poco agitado aún: el sueño había sido demasiado real para su gusto. Buscó la vaina de su espada para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, pero no la encontró; asustado, salió deprisa del lugar, sólo para descubrir que no poseía la misma velocidad de siempre; miró sus manos y no vio sus garras. Regresó a la cabaña, buscó rápidamente entre las cosas de Kagome hasta encontrar un espejo y se miró: era humano. Iba a maldecir cuando sintió que alguien entraba corriendo, se volteó para observar quien era y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¡No pongas esa cara y ayúdame! — Gritó molesta la azabache, moviendo efusivamente sus orejas, que ahora eran de perro.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — Contestó él, con una risa. — ¿No te has dado cuenta que soy un simple humano?

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante e InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la, ahora hanyō, llevaba su collar puesto. ¿Funcionaría si ahora el dijera el "conjuro"? ¿Qué le parecería a Kagome tener un poco de su propia medicina…?

— ¡¿Y ahora por qué tienes esa cara?! ¡¿Acaso esto tiene alguna gracia?! — Volvió a gritar Kagome, esta vez con cierta desesperación.

— Tranquila, si sigues gritando no lograremos nada, lo mejor será buscar a los muchachos y pensar que podría estar causando esto para solucionarlo…

InuYasha se levantó, con ese semblante arrogante y confiado que muchas veces Kagome detestaba y otras, adoraba, y se dirigió hasta las cosas de Sango.

— ¿Qué…? — Ella titubeó, no sabía que pensaba su compañero. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Que no es obvio? — Respondió él, tomando el hiraikotsu y acercándoselo a ella. — Toma su olor y salgamos a buscarlos.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a andar olfateando el suelo como sabueso buscando a sus amigos. Pasó la mirada desde InuYasha hacia el hiraikotsu y luego de vuelta, esperando que él le dijera que era una broma. Sin embargo, el humano esperaba con el arma en la mano. De pronto, Shippō y Kirara se incorporaron, despertando seguramente por el alboroto que tenían los otros dos.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — Preguntó Shippō, aún medio dormido. — Kagome, ¿por qué no tranquilizas a esta bestia con un "abajo" y ya?

InuYasha aguantó la risa y las ganas de decir la palabra "mágica", mientras la muchacha suspiraba profundamente, resignándose a la idea: si era una hanyō, debía utilizar sus habilidades, tal como lo hacía InuYasha, ¿no? Tomó el arma de su amiga y comenzó a olfatearla: jamás pensó que los sentidos de su compañero eran tan agudos, más el del olfato; sintió muchos olores impregnados en el bumerang, tantos que no podía diferenciar cuál era el de la castaña y comenzaba a marearse.

— El aroma de Sango es suave y delicado — murmuró InuYasha, notando la confusión de la azabache —. Es un poco floral, como rosas.

Kagome asintió, aún sorprendida por esa habilidad; luego, sintió el aroma descrito por InuYasha, olisqueó el aire y comenzó a seguir el rastro que había dejado. Caminaron poco, el rastro terminaba pronto. Kagome se detuvo repentinamente y atajó a InuYasha del brazo para que tampoco siguiera.

— Ella está llorando — murmuró, le costaba creer que el hanyō fuese capaz de percibir tantas cosas con sus sentidos —. Y alguien está con ella, huele a…

Movió la nariz, tratando de distinguir entre tantos olores distintos, era aún más difícil en el bosque, donde todo se mezclaba…

— ¿Hueles algo como… humph… — InuYasha trató de recordar, era complicado hacerlo sin sentir él mismo los aromas, pero debía ayudarla — … como pino y rocío matinal, con un ínfimo toque de sake?

Sake, ese era el aroma que no lograba hacer encajar en el bosque. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras InuYasha sonreía con suficiencia: al parecer, ser _él_ no era tan simple, por lo menos no para ella…

— ¿Es Miroku, verdad? — Preguntó ella, le molestaba un poco esa expresión en el rostro de su compañero pero prefirió ignorarla; él asintió.

— Me pregunto si estarán bien… — InuYasha parecía molesto con algo. — ¿No hueles sangre, verdad? — Ella frunció el ceño, no conocía el olor exacto de la sangre humana, siempre la sentía cuando era en grandes cantidades y mezclada con olor a descomposición y carne, tampoco sabía si el olor a sangre humana era distinto al de la de yōkai… — Es olor metálico, lo has sentido antes… similar a la de yōkais, pero más leve…

Ella comenzó a oler, se sentía perdida de ese modo, era un poco molesto que alguien le estuviera diciendo qué buscar y cómo hacerlo…

— ¿InuYasha? ¿Señorita Kagome? — La voz grave de Miroku les llamó la atención, ambos se voltearon para mirarlo directamente . — ¿Ustedes…? Vaya, al parecer no somos los únicos.

La pareja lo observó, extrañada. Lo veían igual que siempre, no tenía ningún cambio… pasaron sus ojos de pies a cabeza, y luego InuYasha reparó en algo: su mano derecha.

— Miroku, ¿qué demonios…?

— Yo lo tengo — dijo Sango, apareciendo junto al monje y mostrando su mano envuelta y protegida por el nenju de Miroku.

InuYasha comprendía y su semblante se mostraba preocupado, en cambio Kagome tardó un poco más en procesar lo ocurrido, y al darse cuenta de que la maldición había cambiado de portador, pegó un grito.

— ¿El agujero negro ya no…? —

— Miroku, ya no… — InuYasha trató de ignorar el alarido de la azabache, mientras intentaba explicarse mejor la situación. — ¿Ya no está en tu mano? ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

— No tengo la menor idea, InuYasha, pero al parecer algo intercambió algunas de nuestras características — respondió serenamente el monje.

Sus amigos lo vieron un poco sorprendidos por su calma. A decir verdad, no estaba para nada "sereno", le aterraba la idea de que Sango anduviera por ahí con _su maldición_ a cuestas, corriendo peligro innecesario, pero no ganaría nada desesperándose, debían encontrar un modo de solucionar el problema.

Repentinamente, Kagome comenzó a olfatear el aire con curiosidad, haciendo gestos extraños con la cara; luego, miró a Sango y Miroku, un poco extrañada.

— Sus olores están mezclados… — murmuró, olfateando más cerca de ellos. — ¿Acaso ustedes… tuvieron… es decir, hicieron…?

La pareja aludida la observaba sin comprender mucho, hasta que Sango abrió los ojos a más no poder y se puso tan roja como las prendas de InuYasha.

— ¡Claro que no, Kagome! — Exclamó, avergonzada. — ¡Entre nosotros no…! No ha pasado nada…

A Miroku no le hicieron falta más palabras y comenzó a reírse, divertido por las expresiones de las muchachas. InuYasha, por su parte, sonrió con suficiencia: a Kagome le faltaba mucho por entender y aprender sobre ser una hanyō…

— Mejor volvamos a la aldea, tengo hambre. Con comida en mi estómago, pensaré mejor.

Y dichas estas palabras por el _simple humano_, emprendieron el regreso.

* * *

La jornada transcurría en la aldea como todos los días, excepto para ellos. Ya habían desayunado, posterior a ello pidieron consejo a la anciana Kaede, quien no comprendió la situación en absoluto, pero mencionó que podría servirles para comprender mejor al otro. InuYasha y Kagome no estaban muy contentos con esa respuesta – _"No necesito comprenderla, es una simple humana y yo suelo serlo las noches de luna nueva" _argumentó molesto InuYasha, mientras Kagome aseguró: _"No necesito ser una bestia para entenderlo, es él quien tiene que mejorar su carácter"_ – y ahora discutían a las afueras de la aldea.

— ¡No puedes marcharte en estas condiciones, debemos solucionar este problema ahora! — El reclamo de InuYasha fue escuchado por una inmutable Kagome. — ¡Además, tú tienes a Colmillo de Acero, si llegásemos a ser atacados, deberás defendernos!

— ¡No puedo! — Gritó ella, enojada. — ¡No sé usar una espada, prefiero seguir con mis flechas!

— ¡Yo no soy capaz de transformar a Colmillo de Acero en esta condición! Además… — InuYasha levantó la vista, mirando directamente a su compañera. — No creo que tengas poder espiritual en ese estado, tus flechas no serían de ayuda. Debes aprender a usar a Colmillo de Acero.

— ¡No voy a usar una espada!

— ¡Ay, pero qué necia eres!

— ¡No me hables así, InuYasha, o…!

— ¿O qué? — InuYasha río, divertido. — ¿Acaso me calmarás con un "abajo"?

_¡PUM!_

Kagome quedó estampada contra el suelo. InuYasha hizo ademán de huir, asustado: no pensó que con sólo mencionar la palabra, el conjuro funcionaría. Pese al miedo que tenía – _"Mierda, ahora ella tiene garras y espada, me matará…" _– se quedó inmóvil esperando…

— I… nu… — Comenzó a murmurar la hanyō, mientras se levantaba. — ¡YASHA!

Y así, inició una persecución en círculos que parecía ser infinita. Kagome no se acostumbraba aún a sus nuevas habilidades, por lo que tropezaba a veces y sus "ataques" con las garras no eran certeros; InuYasha no ayudaba mucho: se reía de lo torpe que resultaba su agresora, provocando más furia en ella.

Al interior de la cabaña, Sango y Miroku negaban con la cabeza, simplemente escuchando la pelea. De pronto, ella tuvo una idea. Como no podía usar el agujero negro para defenderse – _"Es demasiado peligroso, prefiero que lo mantengas sellado hasta que logremos solucionar esto" _había mencionado Miroku, con miedo en sus profundos ojos azulados –, decidió que debía hacerlo con el hiraikotsu, iría a entrenar para liberar tensiones. Además necesitaba distraerse, sentir el agujero negro en su mano la iba a volver loca. Se puso de pie y tomó su arma, sólo para descubrir que estaba demasiado pesada para ella. Miroku la observaba atentamente, y en su mirada ella pudo ver que eso no era una sorpresa para él.

— ¿Su Excelencia?

— Lo sospeché — Miroku se acercó a ella y tomó el bumerang con facilidad —. A mí ya no me parece tan pesado. Creo que no sólo intercambiamos el agujero negro.

La muchacha agachó la mirada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora si no podía defenderse? Odiaba ser vulnerable, una carga para los demás. Él, adivinando los pensamientos de ella, cargó el pesado artefacto en su espalda, le extendió su báculo y sonrió.

— Debes enseñarme cómo lanzarlo — la instó, con entusiasmo —. Y yo te enseñaré qué otras cosas puedes hacer con mis habilidades. El agujero negro no es mi única defensa.

La castaña tomó el báculo y lo sintió extrañamente cómodo. Se dirigieron a un claro en el bosque con suficiente espacio para lanzar el hiraikotsu, y comenzaron a "entrenar"; Miroku no podía evitar tener una extraña expresión pícara en su rostro, mientras Sango le enseñaba cómo tomar y lanzar correctamente su arma – si la chica acomodaba su postura con sus propias manos, cómo no tenerla –, y luego cuando él le explicaba cómo utilizar de manera adecuada su báculo, también aprovechaba para tener más cercanía con ella.

Era extraño ver a Miroku con el hiraikotsu: las primeras veces no lo tomaba bien y ni siquiera era capaz de lanzarlo, luego comenzó a hacerlo correctamente, aunque el arma recorría poca distancia. En un momento, él comenzó a frustrarse por no poder crear el ángulo adecuado para que el bumerang diera el giro necesario para cumplir su función. Sango se reía al verlo molesto, pero con paciencia se acercaba a él para enseñarle sus secretos. Miroku comprendió porqué ella se enfadaba tanto al momento de lanzar su arma: la furia le daba una energía extra y lograba el giro que buscaba.

Por su parte, Sango sentía cómodo el báculo, le recordaba un poco a su espada corta con la que a veces solía defenderse, pero el ruido de los aros al chocar entre sí la desconcentraba un poco. Tardó en acostumbrarse al peso y al sonido de su nueva arma, y también le costaba calcular la distancia exacta en donde iba a dar el ataque, pues era más largo de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero también, con la paciencia de Miroku, que le enseñó distintos movimientos para que los suyos fuesen más fluidos, pudo dominar mejor la técnica.

Con este entrenamiento, aprendieron más del otro y se sintieron incluso más cercanos. Sin embargo, Sango parecía preocupada por algo. Durante un momento dejó de lanzar estocadas con el báculo y se sentó, como meditando, mientras miraba hacia el vacío. Miroku se extrañó, no creyó que ella fuese a meditar pues ese era un paso mucho más allá de su preparación como monje, por lo que la actitud de la muchacha le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sango?

Ella alzó la mirada hasta la del oji azul, un poco perturbada. Pareció dudar un momento, hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar:

— ¿Cómo lo hace, Excelencia? — La voz parecía una pequeña súplica, un pedido de ayuda.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Miroku no entendía la pregunta.

— Vivir con esto — inquirió Sango, levantando la mano derecha —. Me es imposible estar tranquila, no puedo dejar de sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en la palma, como avecinando que en cualquier momento se saldrá de control…

— Mi pequeña y dulce Sango — Miroku le extendió la mano, invitándola a ponerse de pie —. Todo tiene su secreto y explicación. Cierra los ojos.

La extraña mirada enigmática y coqueta que él le brindaba la tenía intrigada. ¿De verdad había una forma de dejar de sentir esa constante amenaza? Se puso de pie a su lado, cerró los ojos y dejó que tomara su mano, pensando que tal vez le haría algún tipo de masaje o algo. Pero lo que pasó nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la mente: Miroku llevó su – ahora – mano maldita hasta el trasero de él. Sango no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par y levantar la otra mano dispuesta a cachetearlo, cuando se dio cuenta de _eso_. El cosquilleo, la sensación de amenaza que tenía en la mano, se _había ido_. Y, además, el trasero de Miroku era bastante "agradable" al tacto. No supo porqué razón mística pasó eso, pero era cierto.

— Es verdad… se siente… — Sango buscaba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo aliviada que se sentía al hacer eso. — Bien, de cierta forma… placentero.

Él esbozó una amplia y egocéntrica sonrisa, mientras disfrutaba la mano de Sango en su trasero, que movía sus dedos, acomodándose. La verdad, siempre era él quien tocaba, y ser tocado era algo nuevo; pero le gustó, en especial si venía de su chica favorita.

— Mi querida _monje_, creo que es hora de que volvamos para evitar que Kagome mate al indefenso de InuYasha — mencionó después de un rato el oji azul, sacando del embelesamiento a la muchacha. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió. —. Sango, si quieres puedes tocar cuantas veces desees mi trasero, pero ahora lo necesito para caminar. Además, no creo que los aldeanos piensen muy bien de nosotros si nos ven así.

La muchacha enrojeció más que un tomate – seguía con su mano en los atributos posteriores de Miroku sin darse cuenta –, pero en serio, ¿cómo era posible que un acto tan simple tranquilizara el agujero negro y fuera tan confortante? Quitó la mano rápidamente y pidió disculpas de forma atropellada, sin siquiera entender sus propias razones.

— Hey, tranquila. Sólo disfrútalo, el secreto está en hacerlo divertido… — Miroku pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Sango, distraídamente. — ¿Por qué crees que nunca me enojo después de ser maltratado por ti?

Sango simplemente lo miró con cariño y una sonrisa en el rostro, Miroku disfrutó ese momento mucho más de lo que pudiesen comprender.

* * *

Kagome devoraba su almuerzo – sí, _devoraba_, al parecer ser hanyō consumía muchas energías y daba un hambre de los mil demonios – mientras que InuYasha se encontraba de espaldas a ella, mirando la pared, brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido. Shippō y Kirara los observaban desde un rincón de la habitación, sin comprender nada a pesar de las vagas y poco claras explicaciones de sus amigos. La minina movió sus orejas al escuchar pasos y salió corriendo en busca de sus dueños – no podría decir que era sólo su "dueña", pues sus aromas estaban mezclados más que de costumbre –, saltando sobre los brazos de Miroku.

— Al parecer, para ustedes también es mucho más cómodo así — rió la _monje_, quien caminaba muy naturalmente con el báculo sagrado en su mano, sólo hacían falta los hábitos para que fuese una monje verdadera.

— ¡Por fin llegan! — Exclamó Shippō con alegría. — Este par nos tienen locos, no han podido ponerse de acuerdo y sólo pelean.

Miroku y Sango miraron a sus amigos y suspiraron. Las peleas eran usuales y ya estaban acostumbrados, pero por lo general Kagome era más sensata y sólo debían lidiar con el genio de InuYasha; sin embargo, ahora ambos estaban de mal humor, y hacerlos entender sería toda una hazaña.

— ¡Cómo no pelear con esta tonta! —Vociferó InuYasha, señalando a Kagome. — ¡No quiere entender que debe usar a Colmillo de Acero mientras estemos en estas condiciones! ¡Y que no crea que esto es un gusto para mí!

— ¡Óyeme bien, InuYasha! ¡No soy ninguna tonta! ¡Además, si uso tu espada, terminaré haciéndolo contra ti, estúpido! — Gritó la _hanyō_, a la vez que engullía lo último de estofado que quedaba en su plato.

Miroku negó lentamente con la cabeza, y Sango se puso de cuclillas a su lado, con esa típica expresión de sabiduría que era característica del monje y no de ella.

— ¿No han probado enseñarse uno al otro? — Preguntó, con total inocencia.

— ¡¿Enseñarnos qué?! — Respondieron ambos, de mala forma.

— Ya cálmense — el _exterminador_ dejó el hiraikotsu en un rincón y los observó duramente —. Si siguen discutiendo, sólo agravarán la situación y la idea es que, mientras no sepamos cómo revertirla, hagamos buen uso de nuestras habilidades.

InuYasha y Kagome, por primera vez, se detuvieron a mirar detenidamente a sus compañeros y notaron que, al parecer, ellos estaban llevando muy bien la situación.

— Keg, ¿cómo quieres que le enseñe a esta boba, si no quiere usar la espada? — Bufó el azabache, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con recelo.

— Agh, no pienso recibir lecciones de un necio como tú — respondió ella, siguiendo la pelea.

— Escúchense — dijo la castaña, sentándose a su lado —. No son capaces de escucharse. Kagome, ¿por qué no quieres usar la espada?

La azabache enrojeció levemente, chocando sus dedos índices con un poco de vergüenza; InuYasha se quedó mirándola un momento, atento a sus palabras. Era verdad, en ningún momento pensó en la razón de la negativa de su compañera.

— Pues, yo… — Kagome suspiró, era frustrante reconocerlo — … yo tengo miedo de destruir algo.

El _humano_ sintió, en lo profundo de su ser, un poco de culpa y comprensión. Él recordaba cómo habían sido los primeros usos de Colmillo de Acero, el miedo que acechaba de destruir algo sin intención al no saber exactamente cómo utilizar el arma y despertar sus poderes. Se puso de pie, se acercó a la _hanyō_ y le extendió su mano.

— Vamos al claro del bosque — la invitó, con tranquilidad —. Debiste decirme en un principio qué era lo que te angustiaba. Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo. Pero deberás ayudarme con la puntería, mira que creo que tengo tu poder espiritual, pero soy un asco con el arco y las flechas.

Ella tomó su mano, con una cálida sonrisa, y se marcharon. Los demás almorzaron con calma, sin los gritos y las peleas de la extraña pareja.

* * *

Después de comer, reposaron unos momentos y conversaron sobre trivialidades, como si nada extraño estuviese pasando. Esto ponía nervioso a Shippō, porque no sentía que sus amigos estuviesen buscando una solución al problema. Veía a Sango y Miroku tan _naturalmente cómodos_ con su condición actual, que temió decidieran quedarse así. Kirara compartía su inquietud, pues aunque se sentía cómoda en los brazos del oji azul – siempre había sentido un cariño especial por él, excepto cuando hacía sufrir a la castaña –, prefería los de su querida compañera, especialmente para las batallas.

El silencio se impuso por unos momentos en la habitación. Shippō decidió dar un paseo, trataría de buscar información sobre lo que podría haberle ocurrido a sus amigos; Kirara decidió acompañarlo, se sentía extraña con la mezcla de los olores en el interior de la cabaña. Así que quedaron solos.

La pareja se observaba, sin romper el silencio, hasta que por fin la chica decidió hablar.

— Su Excelencia… — tomó aire, un poco ruborizada y abatida, él aludido la observaba esperando. — Yo quiero que sepa que… bueno, lo entiendo. Jamás me había puesto a pensar detenidamente en lo que significaba vivir con esta maldición, y ahora que la tengo, yo… creo que comprendo un poco más porqué es así.

— Sanguito querida… — Miroku sonrió, tomándole las manos con cariño. — Muchas gracias. Siempre he admirado lo fuerte que eres, tanto la guerrera como la mujer, pero no entendía que me juzgaras tanto… creo que sólo te preocupas por mí, por todos nosotros… No es que seas demasiado seria, sólo eres responsable, y entiendo que sea así.

Sus miradas se perdieron la una en la otra, mientras sus manos se aferraban a ese momento, sus rostros acercándose casi imperceptiblemente, quedando de a poco a sólo centímetros…

— ¿Qué es eso? — Odió tener que interrumpir ese momento, pero esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien, de malestar, de náuseas y escalofríos no le hubiese permitido seguir de ninguna forma.

— ¿Sientes algo? — Miroku frunció el entrecejo, levantó las cejas y percibió un leve escalofrío por la espalda y una extraña sensación de peligro. Sabía que los sentidos de Sango – que ahora eran suyos – estaban entrenados y agudizados para sentir energías malignas, pero nunca se imaginó cómo se percibían, hasta ese momento. Supuso, asertivamente, que su compañera había sentido energías malignas por primera vez con sus – nuevas – habilidades.

— Proviene del bosque — respondió ella, con una gota de sudor frío corriendo por su frente —. Qué desagradable sensación…

— No se siente tan mal una vez que te acostumbras y entrenas bastante — él se levantó y tomó el hiraikotsu, mirando por el hombro a la muchacha —. Vamos, debe ser un demonio, y no quiero ni pensar cómo terminaría un enfrentamiento con InuYasha humano y Kagome hanyō.

Sango obedeció, saliendo ambos rápidamente en dirección al claro del bosque.

* * *

El claro del bosque había estado en calma. Hasta que InuYasha y su poca paciencia como maestro, y Kagome y su dificultad para ver energías demoniacas sin un demonio cerca, llegaron. Él intentaba mostrarle a ella cómo visualizar las energías para realizar el Viento Cortante, pero ella insistía en que no podía verlas. Por lo menos ahora blandía la espada con mayor seguridad y no decapitaría a alguien en el proceso, aunque al principio InuYasha temió morir o quedar gravemente herido tras ser cercenado por su propia espada en manos poco hábiles. Se notaba que a la muchacha la filosa cuchilla le era bastante liviana y la movía distraídamente, sin darse cuenta que podía herir a su maestro, hasta que se acostumbró a las dimensiones y peso del arma y comenzó a usarla como debía. Sólo faltaba que supiera como lanzar un ataque real.

Por el lado opuesto, InuYasha difícilmente acertaba a los blancos, y cada vez era peor: con su frustración, parecía lanzar aún más lejos las flechas de donde debían caer. Kagome intentaba hacerlo entender cómo hacerlas llegar al objetivo – "_Concéntrate en el blanco, imagina el recorrido con la flecha hasta llegar ahí"_ O _"Vamos, piensa que es el Viento Cortante y que quieres que alcance ese lugar"_ – pero los intentos eran en vano. Por lo menos, ahora él tomaba como se debía el arco y la flecha, porque digamos que al principio ni siquiera lo colocaba en la dirección correcta, provocando risas descontroladas de su compañera hasta que pudo, por fin, entender la lógica del uso del arco y hacia dónde debía apuntar y lanzar las flechas. Sí sólo su puntería fuese más certera...

Un poco desanimados por el poco avance – y dicho sea de paso, la destrucción que ocasionaron en el claro –, se encaminaron a la aldea antes de que oscureciera.

— ¡Vamos, anímate! — Kagome se acercó a InuYasha y le tomó el brazo, tratando de alentarlo. — Por lo menos ya no nos estamos gritando.

InuYasha le devolvió una mirada tierna, llena de cariño y sonrió.

— Discúlpame por ser tan grosero, es sólo que… — suspiró, deteniéndose un momento frente a Kagome. — Es sólo que no puedo vencer a Náraku sin ti, pero me saca de mis casillas que te desquites conmigo, usando ese maldito conjuro.

— Está bien — Kagome le sonrió, con el rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas por la cercanía repentina —. También debo pedir disculpas. Creo que me sobrepaso al desquitarme contigo cuando tú sólo quieres protegernos.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente. Escuchaban como latían sus corazones, el rubor ahora no sólo se apoderaba de las mejillas de la hanyō, sino también de las de él… sus labios a unos pocos centímetros, y de pronto…

_¡KRUM!_

Kagome movió sus orejas, olfateó el ambiente y se puso alerta. InuYasha intentó sentir algo, pero no estaba seguro de si esa extraña sensación de vacío, peligro, miedo y ahogo era una esencia maligna. Nunca se había preguntado cómo se sentía, él siempre las percibía de otra forma. Pero claro, para los humanos con poderes espirituales, debía ser distinto.

— ¡Danza de las cuchillas!

Kagome rápidamente tomó a InuYasha por las axilas y dio un salto para esquivar el ataque – un poco sorprendida, no había calculado tener tanta fuerza en esos momentos – y en un instintivo reflejo, desenvainó la espada, que se transformó para gusto de ambos. Comenzó a buscar a Kagura, pero ella apareció frente a los dos, con una risa enérgica.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Los observó con curiosidad. — InuYasha en forma humana y… la sacerdotisa como hanyō… ¡Esto será divertido! — Y, alzando su abanico, lanzó veloces cuchillas que la hanyō no tardó en sortear.

— ¡Kagome! — InuYasha gritó un poco desesperado, temía que ella no fuese capaz de enfrentarse contra Kagura y salir con vida. Después de todo, no era un simple demonio… apretó sus puños, furioso y sintió el arco. ¿Podría hacerlo? Debía intentarlo, no podía sólo mirar sin actuar. Sacó una de las flechas del carcaj y apuntó.

"_Cómo si dirigiera el Viento Cortante…"_

* * *

Las aves emprendía vuelo, los animales corrían desbocados, huyendo de los tornados y las cuchillas que cortaban el ambiente; los árboles se estremecían, mientras muchas de sus hojas y ramas salían disparadas por la fuerza del viento.

Miroku y Sango corrían veloces por el bosque, acercándose al claro, lugar de donde provenía la esencia maligna, y también los tornados y otros ataques. Al llegar, confirmaron que sus amigos habían sido atacados por un demonio, y no cualquiera: Kagura movía hábilmente su abanico, mientras reía al ver como Kagome eludía sus ataques con cierta dificultad. Buscaban a InuYasha con la mirada, cuando vieron una flecha sagrada dirigirse hacia Kagura: el _humano_ lo había logrado.

Ante la sorpresa, Kagura dejó de lanzar sus cuchillas y evadió con dificultad el ataque. Miroku aprovechó el momento y lanzó certeramente el hiraikotsu, impidiendo que la demonio lograra reponerse para atacar, pero sí reaccionó a tiempo para devolverle el bumerang con fuerza. Sango ni siquiera lo pensó, se adelantó y – de una forma que no sabría explicar porque no fue algo que Miroku le enseñara – creó un campo protector que repelió el arma. Ambos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos, pero inmediatamente volvieron su atención a la lucha que se llevaba en el claro.

— Quizá, si uso el agujero negro, podría…

— Ni lo pienses — Miroku la atajó sin dejarla terminar su frase, mirando los ataques de Kagura —. Si una de esas cuchillas llega a entrar por el agujero, lo rasgará y… — miró fijamente a los ojos de Sango, con terror — Ni siquiera puedo pensar en perderte de esa forma.

Sango comprendió, era exactamente el mismo miedo que tenía ella cada vez que él usaba su agujero negro. Negó con la cabeza, dudando. Y entonces, ¿qué podían hacer para ayudar a sus amigos?

A lo lejos, Kagome lograba ver las energías demoníacas, pero Kagura no le daba tiempo suficiente para atacarla; InuYasha apuntaba a la enviada de Náraku y la seguía con las flechas, pero no podía lanzarlas, ya que ella no dejaba de moverse y lanzar feroces remolinos y amenazantes cuchillas. Al parecer, esta vez sí estaban en problemas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¿No hay algo más que pueda hacer? — Preguntó, al tiempo que Kagura esquivaba otra de sus flechas.

— No... — Kagome esquivó otro ataque y volvió a salvar al humano, llevándolo un poco más lejos. — ¿Cómo lo haces para atacarla? Apenas si puedo alcanzar a ver las energías, y ella se mueve o nos ataca...

— No es tan fácil, necesitas práctica — respondió, mirando la espada con nostalgia —. Práctica y una conexión especial con Colmillo de Acero.

Por un rato más, siguieron esquivando y atacando sin mucho éxito a la manipuladora del viento, con ayuda de sus amigos aunque sin lograr derrotarla. En un momento, Kagome logró lanzar un Viento Cortante y sintió esa conexión especial de la que hablaba InuYasha… pero sólo por una milésima de segundo, pues los contraataques de Kagura no se hicieron esperar, más al ver que ella sí era capaz de lanzar un ataque eficaz con la espada.

— ¡Ni creas que te volveré a dejar atacar, hanyō! — Gritó Kagura, batiendo su abanico. — ¡Eso sólo fue suerte!

El movimiento provocó una ráfaga de viento que los dispersó, dejándolos separados. Kagura sonrió con malicia, levantó el abanico nuevamente dispuesta a lanzar sus cuchillas a Kagome, que se encontraba más cerca, para luego acabar con los demás.

— Esto será fácil.

* * *

Sango golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol, con fuerza. Rápidamente buscó a los demás con la mirada y notó que estaban cada uno por su cuenta. Tragó saliva, con miedo. Sabía que era casi imposible que Kagome lograra reaccionar antes del ataque directo de la demonio, y ninguno alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, incluida ella…

_Meow…_

— ¿Kirara? — La muchacha miró hacia el sendero cercano y vio a su compañera transformarse rápidamente en la tigresa y montarla en su lomo, para volar velozmente hasta la manipuladora del viento. Ni siquiera pensó lo que hizo a continuación, simplemente actuó más que nada por instinto.

"_Debo salvarlos… no importa cómo."_

* * *

Se quitó con dificultad los escombros de encima, sin su fuerza habitual no era tarea fácil. Restregó sus ojos con fuerza, para poder ver entre tanto polvo y divisó a lo lejos a la hanyō tirada en el suelo, al parecer un poco aturdida.

— ¡Maldición, Kagome! — Gritó, pero sabía que, a pesar de que lo iba a escuchar, no podría hacer nada para evitar el ataque. Buscó desesperado las flechas, pero no había ninguna cerca de él. — ¡Demonios!

— ¿InuYasha? — La voz de Shippō llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, enano? Será mejor que te resguardes en la aldea hasta que acabemos con esto.

— ¡Qué eres bestia, sólo quiero ayudarte! — Shippō frunció el ceño, molesto.

InuYasha miró detenidamente a su amigo zorrito y tuvo una idea.

"_Esto debería funcionar…"_

* * *

Cayó contra el suelo y el hiraikotsu, sobre él. Sí que era pesado. Se incorporó con dificultad y observó a su alrededor. No fue sorpresa para él que todos estaban dispersos, los había visto mientras caía: los sentidos de la exterminadora eran admirables.

Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros: InuYasha estaba recién incorporándose, muchos escombros habían caído sobre él; Kagome, en cambio, no: parecía estar confundida por el golpe y aún no se ponía de pie; y Sango se encontraba observando la situación también, pudo adivinar su cara preocupada. De pronto, vio a Kirara llegar al lado de la muchacha y llevarla en su lomo para acercarse a Kagura.

Pese al miedo que sentía al prever lo que iba a hacer su compañera, sus instintos le ganaron en el actuar: alistó el hiraikotsu y esperó, dispuesto a lanzarlo en el momento preciso.

"_Sólo espero que esto no se salga de control…"_

* * *

Con dificultad, se tomó la cabeza con la mano izquierda y con la derecha, se apoyó en Colmillo de Acero para levantarse, un poco mareada: los olores y ruidos de alrededor la agobiaban, eran demasiados. Buscó el aroma de sus amigos, aliviándose al no percibir nada similar a la sangre. Sin embargo, el polvo de los escombros le molestaba la nariz y el viento a su alrededor le dificultaba orientarse correctamente.

— InuYasha, ¿cómo logras recuperarte tan rápido durante las batallas? — murmuró, moviendo la espada para disipar un poco la polvareda y ampliar su campo de visión. Un par de movimientos más y logro divisar a Kagura, levantando su mano rápidamente. — Oh, no…

Se preparó para sentir el impacto, pero nunca llegó…

"_¿Qué rayos pasó…?"_

* * *

Kagura rió estruendosamente, feliz de ver al grupo en tan desesperada situación. Fijó su vista en la _hanyō_ y concentró toda su atención en ella: acabaría primero con la muchacha del futuro, para luego ver sufrir al inepto de InuYasha y aprovechar ese dolor para acabarlo.

Levantó su mano junto con el abanico, sonrió perversa al imaginar el desgarrador grito y las doloras lágrimas de sus enemigos. Se disponía a bajarla cuando el abanico escapó de su mano, y su cuerpo también quiso hacerlo, en la misma dirección. Dirigió su vista y vio como la castaña intentaba absorberla con el agujero negro.

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMO…!? — Metió su mano entre sus ropas y sacó otro abanico. — ¡MALDITA EXTERMINADORA, NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO!

_¡FUUUM!_

El hiraikotsu pasó por su lado, arrebatándole nuevamente su arma; furiosa, observó al monje recibir de vuelta el bumerang, con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! — Gritó, impotente al ver a sus adversarios manipular demasiado bien las habilidades ajenas.

Y de pronto, sin siquiera poder terminar de comprender la situación, el Viento Cortante la hirió de gravedad, seguida de una flecha sagrada que terminó de completar la tarea.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así! — Exclamó, sacando otra de sus plumas de su peinado y elevándose para desaparecer en el oscuro cielo.

Kagome corrió en busca de InuYasha, para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien; él se dirigió en su dirección y buscó a Shippō con la mirada: su amigo se había transformado en flecha para poder ayudarlos, y gracias al cielo, no había resultado herido. Sango descendió de Kirara y se acercó a Miroku, feliz de que todos estuviesen bien.

* * *

Shippō les había dicho que sólo pudo averiguar un cuento de niños que ya casi nadie creía: un viejo anciano, cansado de que todos sólo lo criticaran, había pedido al Dios del Agua un poco de ayuda, y éste respondió provocando que cada persona que criticara al pobre hombre, viviera como él hasta comprenderlo y empatizar. Sin embargo, nadie sabía cómo se iniciaba el intercambio, mucho menos cómo terminarlo.

En todo caso, no le molestaba poseer las habilidades de su querida compañera, más bien temía que ella mantuviera las de él.

— Te arriesgaste demasiado — dijo, con la mirada seria y preocupada —. Si una de esas cuchillas…

— Lo sé — contestó la castaña, sin dejarlo terminar —. Tengo muy claro cuáles son los riesgos de usar el agujero negro; tal vez, más que usted — agregó, tomándole las manos —. Cada vez que se abre el agujero negro, usted está en peligro. Pero, a pesar de eso, no duda en usarlo para salvarnos… es lo mismo que hice yo, sólo seguí mis instintos.

Miroku contempló el brillo oscilante en los ojos marrones y exhaló pesadamente.

— Sanguito… — La abrazó con cariño y aprehensión. — Cada día temo morir sin haber eliminado a Náraku, pero ese temor no es nada comparado con el que sentí cuando vi que la maldición estaba en tu mano. No podría…

— No pasará nada — Sango le sonrió con seguridad —. Sólo debemos procurar que esta maldición no nos venza. Pronto derrotaremos a Náraku y…

— Y tendrás a mis hijos, ¿no? — Él no pudo evitar esbozar una carismática sonrisa, mientras sus ojos despedían un brillo azul profundo junto con los primeros rayos del sol.

— Yo… Su Excelencia… — Con rubor en sus mejillas, Sango se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos de su interlocutor mientras se acercaba a sus labios, hasta que sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la palma de su mano.

Miroku disfrutaba del sonrojo de ella y de sus ojos, tan sinceros y cariñosos… sintió como las distancias de desvanecían, hasta que la familiar corriente de aire que había estado ausente el último día, comenzó a carcomerle la palma de su mano. Instintivamente, la alejó de su compañera, apuntando hacia un lado.

— Necesito el tekko y mi nenju — pidió, a su lado el viento comenzaba a arremolinarse fuertemente, moviendo piedras y ramas.

Sango se los quitó rápidamente y se los colocó con cuidado al monje, sellando la maldición en la mano de su portador original. Miroku fijó su mirada en su mano derecha, sonriendo levemente al sentirse un poco más seguro por tener a su exterminadora sana y salva a su lado, sin correr riesgos innecesarios; luego, posó sus ojos en los de ella y amplió su sonrisa.

— Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco — dijo ella, bajando la vista para ocultar su sonrojo y poniéndose de pie.

— Ah… como digas — respondió él, con un suspiro de decepción. Se incorporó y, devolviéndole el hiraikotsu a su dueña, tomó su báculo como era habitual.

"_Un par de segundos más y hubiese conocido el sabor de esos labios…"_

* * *

Su pequeño amigo zorrito les había contado una historia de niños que podía explicar su situación, pero que no daba indicios de cómo salir de ella. Aunque no le importaba. Estaba disfrutando ese momento con ella. La abrazó tiernamente por la espalda y sintió como su cabeza se recargaba contra su pecho, tranquilamente.

— InuYasha… — murmuró ella, alzando la vista hasta sus ojos. — Estás sonrojado y… tus latidos van más rápido.

— ¡Keg! — Bufó, sonrojándose un poco más. — ¿Qué no puedes simplemente disfrutar el momento? Esos sentidos tan agudos deberían desaparecer por un instante.

Kagome se sonrojó también, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, por fin se estaban entendiendo un poco mejor, incluso se dio cuenta que muchas veces ella pensaba eso.

"_Sólo disfrutemos el momento que se nos está dando…"_

InuYasha, distraídamente, apoyo su cabeza en la de la muchacha en tanto esperaban el amanecer luego de haber curado sus leves heridas, apoyados en el tronco de un árbol. De pronto, ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo directamente y le sonrió con picardía, acercando sus rostros.

— Creo que nos habían interrumpido antes… — murmuró la azabache, moviendo graciosamente sus orejas y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Él sonrió al ver el movimiento de las orejas de la chica y cerró los ojos esperando el cálido contacto. Los primeros rayos del sol se posaron sobre ellos, entibiando su piel, mientras el trinar de las aves acompañaba el acelerado ritmo de sus corazones. Sus labios alcanzaron a rozarse, cuando de pronto ella se sintió aislada, sin escuchar, oler ni sentir igual. Y él comenzó a ser invadido por sus acostumbradas sensaciones, mientras su cabello volvía a ser platinado, sus ojos dorados y sus orejas, de perro.

— ¡HEMOS VUELTO! — Gritó Kagome, interrumpiendo nuevamente el momento, saltando de alegría.

InuYasha la observó un poco, con la boca torcida con suficiencia hasta que sintió el peso en el cuello. Claro, el collar también debía volver a su dueño original. Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Algunos cambios podrían haber sido permanentes… — susurró, tirando del collar con molestia.

— ¡Ni pienses que hubiese usado ese collar otro día más, arriesgándome a ser maltratada por ti! — Exclamó ella, con cierta superioridad.

— ¡Ah, claro! ¡Cómo yo soy el necio, debo seguir usando esta estupidez! — InuYasha estaba visiblemente enojado. — Si fueses más sensata, me lo quitarías…

— Abajo — dijo Kagome, con suavidad pero decisión —. Soy sensata, recuérdalo, y sigo teniendo cierto control.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, aún con la cara plantada en el suelo. Por lo menos ese "castigo" había sido más suave.

— Oye, Kagome, tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir — dijo, levantando la cara y mirándola de reojo, para cambiar el tema —. Fue una noche larga, lo mejor sería descansar.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la idea. Se encaminaron hasta la cabaña, dispuestos a darse un merecido descanso.

* * *

"_Más tarde…"_

Sango alistaba sus cosas y Miroku conseguía provisiones en la aldea, listos para volver a su búsqueda – ahora con mayor determinación tras haber sentido los temores del otro –, mientras Shippō y Kirara jugaban con unos niños fuera de la cabaña. La castaña tomó su bumerang y se alegró de volver a sentirlo ligero, lo cargó hasta la entrada y observó a Miroku caminar tranquilamente con su báculo, volviendo de la aldea con algunos paquetes en su brazo libre.

— Bien, creo que sólo falta que InuYasha y la señorita Kagome estén listos y podremos partir — anunció el monje, dejando los paquetes junto al hiraikotsu —. ¿Te acostumbras de nuevo?

— La verdad, no — las mejillas de la exterminadora se cubrieron con un leve tono rosa —. De cierta forma, siento que algo me falta en la mano.

— Yo también siendo que me falta algo — la apoyó él, mirando su arma —. El hiraikotsu incluso hace compañía.

Ambos se sonrieron con dulzura, y luego desviaron la mirada hasta los pequeños jugando.

— ¡¿Cómo que piensas irte por unos días?! — Los reclamos de InuYasha interrumpieron la tranquilidad del lugar. — ¡Tonta! ¡¿Qué no te diste cuenta de la importancia de nuestro viaje?!

— ¡ABAJO! — La orden de Kagome no se hizo esperar.

— ¡KAGOME! — InuYasha protestó ante la agresión. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Pensé que entendías que tengo cosas que hacer! — Kagome le gritaba al hanyō, que seguía plantado en el suelo. — ¡Además, tú no me das órdenes! ¡ME LARGO!

Y saltó a través del pozo, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y un bufido del peli plateado.

— Esto está mucho mejor — dijo Shippō, saltando al hombro de Miroku; Kirara hizo lo mismo con Sango.

Ellos negaron lentamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa tranquila atravesó sus rostros, mientras su canino amigo gritaba cosas a través del pozo, enardecido. Ella suspiró, al tiempo que sentía cómo la mañosa mano de su compañero se acomodaba lentamente en sus atributos traseros. Contó hasta 5 para darle un poco de tranquilidad, y luego dejó caer suavemente el hiraikotsu sobre su cabeza, causándole un pequeño chichón. Él quitó la mano con una sonrisa – había notado que la respuesta de la exterminadora había demorado un poco y era apenas un toque comparado con su verdadera fuerza – y se tocó la cabeza con cariño.

— Así es, esto está mucho mejor — volvió a decir Shippō, mirando a sus compañeros con una amplia sonrisa. Por fin había vuelto todo a la normalidad. O eso pensaba él, porque, para ser sinceros, cada uno había aprendido algo del otro y, de ahí en adelante, tratarían de tener más consideración.

— ¡Bah, estúpida Kagome, iré a buscarla! — InuYasha desapareció por el pozo, con un destello.

Sus amigos suspiraron con resignación. Sí, tratarían de tener consideración, pero nadie lo aseguraba.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

***Nenju**: Rosario budista, así es como se llama en la religión de Miroku y es el que usa para sellar su maldición.

****Tekko**: Nombre que recibe la tela que protege tanto las manos de Miroku como de Sango, que pasa por su dedo medio con un anillo.

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Aplausos, huevos, tomates...? Espero sus comentarios, es primera vez que __escribo un fic ambientado en el Segoku, por lo que espero perdonen si cometí un error. _

_Sin más, me despido con cariño!_


End file.
